This invention relates to a parachute inspection aid structure and, more particularly, the invention is concerned with providing an arch shaped frame which can be placed inside an open parachute allowing a person to step inside and inspect and repair the canopy where necessary. The frame also serves to simplify the folding and reefing of the parachute after inspection.
The present method of inspecting, airing and folding of G-11A and G-12D cargo parachutes is tedious and requires a good deal of physical dexterity. Visual inspection of the canopies requires two men on the G-12D chute and three men on the G-11A chute. Small holes in the canopies are difficult to detect while inspecting by the conventional method because of the layers of fabric under the section being inspected. If a hole is detected, one man must enter the canopy and make the repairs with an adhesive nylon patch provided the holes are within the limits allowed.
After the inspection phase on the G-11A, the canopy is billowed using a pedestal fan. The canopy is then reefed and folded using one or two man to hold the skirt while another man routes the reefing line through the reefing line loops. Thus it can be seen that the inspection of the 100 foot diameter G-11A parachute is a tedious operation requiring considerable physical exertion because the canopy must be held open and folded or the lines have to be retained by the necks of the individuals in order to retain line group separation.
The hereinafter described invention overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages by enabling the parachute riggers to make a more thorough inspection while making the long folds. Fewer men are required to handle the parachute during the inspection procedure. Complete preparation for the repacking of the G-11, G-12 and drone aircraft recovery parachutes can be accomplished with greater ease and speed.